yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Demand responsive transport
Demand-responsive transport, also known as demand-responsive transit (DRT), demand-responsive service, Dial-a-Ride transit (DART) or flexible transport services is "an advanced, user-oriented form of public transport characterised by flexible routing and scheduling of small/medium vehicles operating in shared-ride mode between pick-up and drop-off locations according to passengers needs". DRT systems typically provide a public transport service for areas of low passenger demand, such as rural areas, where a regular bus service would not be viable. DRT services may also be provided especially for special needs passengers, as with paratransit programs. Ridership on DRT services is usually quite low (less than ten passengers per hour), but DRT can provide coverage effectively. DRT schemes may be fully or partially funded by the local transit authority, as providers of socially necessary transport. As such, operators of DRT schemes may be selected by public tendering. Other schemes may be partially or fully self-funded as community centred not for profit social enterprises (such as a Community interest company in the UK). DRT schemes may also be provided by private companies for commercial reasons; some conventional bus operating companies have set up DRT-style airport bus services, which compete with larger private hire airport shuttle companies. Differences from other modes of transport * Regular transit bus routes: DRT employs flexible routes and schedules * Shuttle bus services: DRT departure and arrival points are not necessarily fixed * Deviated Fixed Route Service: Transit service that operates along a fixed alignment or path at generally fixed times, but may deviate from the route alignment to collect or drop off passengers who have requested the deviation * Paratransit: DRT is available to the general public, whereas paratransit is available to pre-qualified user bases, especially for people with disabilities and the elderly * Share taxis: DRT is pre-booked in advance, whereas share taxis are operated on an ad-hoc basis * Taxicabs: DRT generally carries more people, and passengers may have less control over their journey on the principle of DRT being a shared system as opposed to an exclusive vehicle for hire. Additionally, journeys may divert en route for new bookings. Mode of operation A DRT service will be restricted to a defined operating zone, within which journeys must start and finish. Journeys may be completely free form, or accommodated onto skeleton routes and schedules, varied as required. As such, users will be given a specified pick-up point and a time window for collection. Some DRT systems may have defined termini, at one or both ends of a route, such as an urban centre, airport or transport interchange, for onward connections. DRT systems require passengers to request a journey by booking with a central dispatcher who determines the journey options available given the users' location and destination. DRT systems take advantage of fleet telematics technology in the form of vehicle location systems, scheduling and dispatching software and hand-held/in vehicle computing. Vehicles used for DRT services will usually be small minibuses, reflecting the low ridership, but also allowing the service to provide as near a door to door service as practical, by being able to use residential streets. In some cases Taxicabs are hired by the DRT provider to serve their routes on request. Simulations of health and environmental effects For a model of a hypothetical large-scale demand-responsive public transport system for the Helsinki metropolitan area, simulation results published in 2005 demonstrated that “in an urban area with one million inhabitants, trip aggregation could reduce the health, environmental, and other detrimental impacts of car traffic typically by 50–70%, and if implemented could attract about half of the car passengers, and within a broad operational range would require no public subsidies”. Licensing DRT schemes may require new or amended legislation, or special dispensation to operate, as they do not meet the traditional licensing model of authorised bus transport providers or taxicab operators. The status has caused controversy between the bus and taxi operators when the DRT service picks up passengers without pre-booking, due to the licensing issues. List of routes under the scheme *Tampines Block 123 - Suntec City - Esplanade - Orchard Road (Loop) *Tampines Block 123 - Suntec City - Bugis - Little India - Kampong Glam - City Hall - Chinatown - Parliament Place (Loop) *Tampines Block 123 - Suntec City - Marina Bay - VivoCity - Sentosa *Service 2: **New Bridge Road - Tanah Merah MRT Station **New Bridge Road - Changi Village *Service 7: **Bedok - Orchard MRT Station **Clementi - Dhoby Ghaut MRT Station *Service 10: **Tampines - Mountbatten Road - Kent Ridge **Tampines - Mountbatten Road - Tanjong Katong Road - Old Airport Road - Kent Ridge *Service 12: **Pasir Ris - Bedok South - Bugis MRT Station - Chinatown - New Bridge Road **Pasir Ris - Bedok South - ECP - Bugis MRT Station - Chinatown - New Bridge Road *Service 17: **Bedok - Bedok North Avenue 4 **Bedok - Bedok North Avenue 4 - Tampines - Pasir Ris **Tampines Street 11 - PIE - Loyang - Pasir Ris *Service 18: **Tampines Concourse - Tampines Avenue 5 - PIE - Bedok North Avenue 3 - Bedok **Tampines Concourse - Tampines Avenue 1 - Bedok North Avenue 3 - Bedok *Service 20: **Tampines - Simei - Changi Business Park - Changi South (Loop) **Tampines - Simei - Changi Business Park (Expo MRT Station) (Loop) *Service 21: **Pasir Ris - Balestier Road - St Michael's **Pasir Ris - Farrer Park - St Michael's *Service 22: **Tampines - Boundary Road - Ang Mo Kio **Tampines - Serangoon - Ang Mo Kio *Service 23: **Tampines Street 11 - Bedok North - PIE - Rochor Canal Road (Loop) **Tampines Central - Bedok North - Bartley Road - Upper Serangoon Road - Rochor Canal Road (Loop) **Temasek Polytechnic - Bedok North - PIE - KPE - MCE - AYE - Stars Avenue - Singapore Polytechnic *Service 28: **Tampines - Tampines Street 45 - Tampines Street 34 - Tampines Street 32 - Tampines Avenue 2 - Toa Payoh **Tampines - Tampines Avenue 9 - Tampines Avenue 2 - Toa Payoh *Service 30: **Bedok - Fort Road - MCE - HarbourFront - Boon Lay **Bedok - Fort Road - MCE - HarbourFront **Bedok - Fort Road - MCE - HarbourFront - Labrador Park **Bedok - Nicoll Highway - Shenton Way - HarbourFront *Service 31: **Tampines - ITE College East - Toa Payoh **Tampines - ITE College East *Service 61: **Eunos - MacPherson - Mattar - Kallang Bahru - *Service 72: Tampines - Yio Chu Kang skipping any stop *Service 98: **Jurong East - Jurong Pier Road (Loop) **Jurong East - Corporation Place (Loop) *Service 103: **Yishun - Seletar Aerospace Way - Sengkang West Road - Serangoon **Yishun - Jalan Kayu - Serangoon *Service 117: **Punggol - Seletar Aerospace Drive - Seletar Airport - Yishun - Sembawang **Punggol - Seletar Aerospace Way - Seletar West Link - Yishun - Sembawang **Punggol - Seletar West Link - Yishun - Sembawang **Punggol - Seletar North Link - Yishun - Sembawang *Service 147: **Clementi - AYE - Clarke Quay **Chinatown - Little India - Serangoon - Hougang *Service 167: **Sembawang - SLE - CTE - Dhoby Ghaut - City Hall - Shenton Way **Sembawang - Upper Thomson - Thomson - Kampong Java - Bencoolen - City Hall - Shenton Way **Sembawang - Upper Thomson - Thomson - Novena - Newton - Orchard - Somerset - Dhoby Ghaut - City Hall - Shenton Way *Service 190: **Choa Chu Kang - New Bridge Road **Lim Chu Kang - New Bridge Road *Service 868: **Tuas - AYE - Shenton Way - Marina Bay Sands - Suntec City **LEGOLAND Malaysia - Tuas - Pioneer Road - Penjuru - West Coast - Pasir Panjang - Telok Blangah - HarbourFront - Suntec City *Service 960: **Woodlands - BKE - PIE - Stevens Road - Newton - Little India - Rochor - Bugis - City Hall - Marina Centre **Woodlands - BKE - PIE - Stevens Road - Orchard - Somerset - Dhoby Ghaut - City Hall - Marina Centre These routes were changed from 17 June 2019 due to high costs. *253, 255 and 257: The headways will be reverted to the original headways for Tuas and Lim Chu Kang. *400 and 402: From 16 June 2019, service 400 and 402 will be merged. The amended service 400 will be rerouted via Gardens by the Bay and Marina Barrage first, followed by Marina South Pier and Marina Bay Cruise Terminal, to minimise duplication when the Thomson-East Coast Line, as well as NSL Marina South Pier (increased frequencies to the minimum) were around. Physical night bus demand Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday: 20 passengers Saturday/Eve of Public Holiday: 18 passengers Sunday/Public Holiday: 8 passengers